Networked messaging platforms have become popular for transferring communications between users, such as electronic mail (email), instant messaging, text messaging, or other messaging technologies. These messaging platforms can be provided for end users to draft or compose various messages and create conversation-threaded communications for interaction with one or more users. Users can interact with the messaging systems through graphical interfaces and user applications that are employed on smartphones, computers, laptops, tablets, gaming systems, and the like.
During typical workdays, users can send and receive many messages with other users. These users might be spread over a large geographic area, such as different countries and regions across the globe. Typical workflow for a user can include handling tasks and responding to messages, such as emails or instant messages, that are received over the course of the day. However, office workers might leave work with an empty email inbox, but arrive in the next morning with a large amount of email messages from workers in a different location or timezone. This can lead to a damaging impact on worker priorities, immediate workloads, and stress levels on individuals. Moreover, users in different time zones might transfer emails that can wake users during undesirable timeframes, such as in the middle of the night.